listfandomcom-20200216-history
Amalgam
Overview When universes collideAmalgam Comics put out twelve comics in 1996, replacing both publisher's regular releases at the time, with six published by DC and six by Marvel, repeating the process again in 1997. Amalgam Comics also mentioned many other mythological comics published as far back as the Golden Age, comics that were never really published but merely added to the sense of Amalgam Comics being a real publisher, when in reality it wasn't. This reality has been designated Earth-9602 in the Marvel multiverse, DC numbering is unknown if it even exists in the post-52 DC multiverse. The reality is otherwise known as Earth-AMALGAM. Collected EditionsDC vs. Marvel #1: DC vs. MarvelTitles 1996Titles published by DC Amazon #1 - an amalgamation of DC's Wonder Woman and Marvel's Storm.Assassins #1 - the assassins Catsai (an amalgam of Elektra and Catwoman) and Dare (Daredevil, Black Cat, and Deathstroke the Terminator) face The Big Question (the Kingpin and the Riddler).Doctor Strangefate #1 - an amalgamation of Dr. Strange, Charles Xavier, and Dr. Fate. Also features Access.JLX #1 - Members of the Judgement League Avengers (an amalgam of Avengers and Justice League) whose powers are metamutagenic in origin form their own team called JLX (X-Men and Justice League).Legends of the Dark Claw #1 - Dark Claw (an amalgam of Wolverine and Batman) and Sparrow (Jubilee and Robin) take on Hyena (Sabretooth and Joker).Super Soldier #1 - Super Soldier (an amalgam of Captain America and Superman) fights the Green Skull (Red Skull and Lex Luthor) and his robot Ultra-Metallo (Ultron and Metallo).Titles published by Marvel Comics Bruce Wayne, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. #1 - features several characters based on either Nick Fury or Batman supporting characters.Bullets and Bracelets #1 - Diana Prince, foster sister of Princess Ororo (from Amazon #1) and Trevor Castle (an amalgam of Frank Castle and Steve Trevor) fights Thanoseid (Thanos and Darkseid).Magneto and The Magnetic Men #1 - a version of Marvel's Magneto accompanied by the Magnetic Men (an amalgam of the Brotherhood of Mutants and the Metal Men) face Magneto's brother, a version of DC's Dr. Will Magnus.Speed Demon #1 - amalgamation of Ghost Rider, The Flash, and Etrigan.Spider-Boy #1 - amalgamation of Spider-Man and Superboy.X-Patrol #1 - amalgamation of X-Force and Doom Patrol. The team, founded by Niles Cable (an amalgam of X-Force founder Cable and Doom Patrol founder Dr. Niles Caulder), battles Doctor Doomsday (Doctor Doom and Doomsday).1997Titles published by DC Bat-Thing #1 - amalgamation of Man-Thing, Swamp Thing and Man-Bat.Dark Claw Adventures #1 - based on the Dark Claw animated series.Generation Hex #1 - an amalgamation of Marvel's Generation X and DC's western comics line, particularly that of Jonah Hex.JLX Unleashed #1 - Amazon (from Amazon #1) joins the JLX.Lobo the Duck #1 - amalgamation of Howard the Duck and Lobo.Super Soldier: Man of War #1 - Super Soldier in Golden Age-style WWII comics.Titles published by Marvel Comics Challengers of the Fantastic #1 - amalgamation of Fantastic Four and Challengers of the Unknown, comprised of scientist Reed "Prof" Richards, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Susan "Ace" Storm, her daredevil brother Johnny "Red" Storm, and Senator Ben "Rocky" Grimm. They fought Doctor Doomsday (from X-Patrol #1) and Galactiac (Galactus and Brainiac).The Exciting X-Patrol #1 - The team battles Brother Brood (an amalgam of Brood and Brother Blood).Iron Lantern #1 - an amalgamation of Hal Jordan a.k.a. Green Lantern and Tony Stark a.k.a. Iron Man.Magnetic Men Featuring Magneto #1 - also features Mister Mastermind (an amalgam of Mastermind and Mister Mind), Quasimodox (Quasimodo and Vril Drox II), Chemodam (MODAM and Chemo), and the Sinister Society (Sinister Six and Secret Society), the members of which are associated with various metals. The Sinister Society includes Kultron (Ultron and Kobra, associated with Adamantium), Soniklaw (Klaw and Sonic, associated with Vibranium), Black Vulture (Vulture and Black Condor, associated with Nth Metal), Deathborg (Deathlok and Cyborg, associated with Promethium), and Vance Cosmic (Vance Astro and Cosmic Boy, associated with Inerton).Spider-Boy Team-Up #1 - Written by "R.K. Sternsel" (an amalgam of Roger Stern and Karl Kesel), this title is based on Marvel Team-Up. Spider-Boy teams up with various characters including the Legion of Galactic Guardians 2099 (Guardians of the Galaxy, 2099-era heroes, and Legion of Super-Heroes).Thorion of the New Asgods #1 - amalgamation of Thor and Orion.Never published TitlesThese were titles said to have been published by Amalgam a.k.a. meta-fictional titles Action and Suspense Comics: The first Amalgam Comics title, an amalgamation of Tales of Suspense and Action Comics, lasted until 1917 with 50 issues and later integrated into All-Star Winners Comics.All-Star Winners Comics: A Golden Age title, an amalgamation of All Star Comics and All-Winners Comics, included appearances by All-Star Winners Squadron and the Young Commandos, ran between 1941 and 1942, ended with Super Soldier Action. Notable for the debut of American Belle, The Whiz, Human Lantern, and Brooklyn Barnes.Astounding Comics: A version of All Star Comics. Issue #1 notably featured the debut of Diana Prince.Amalgam 2099: Mentioned in Spider-Boy Team Up #1, this comic is a version of Marvel 2099, featuring the Legion of Galactic Guardians and, briefly, Spider-Boy.Bonghunters Special: A Lobo the Duck special featuring Doctor Bongface.Amazons: The Contest: A version of Wonder Woman: The Contest, this miniseries that began in June 1995; follows Diana's run in Castle. Diana and Ororo fight for the title of Wonder Woman; Ororo emerges victorious. Following this miniseries, Diana moves on to her own title called Bullets & Bracelets and Ororo moves on to her own title called Amazon.Castle: A version of Marvel's title Punisher. In issue #18, Diana Prince was introduced to the comic (following her run in Tales of the Amazons, see below) as she saves a dying Trevor Castle (from Bullets & Bracelets #1), which is the first meeting of this couple.Dare the Terminator: The title, which ran for under 200 issues, featured Dare The Terminator, Catsai, and The Big Question before the title was integrated into the Assassins series (from Assassins #1). Dare the Terminator was experimented on by The Big Question in issue #3, Dare lost her eye in a fight against Deadeye (an amalgam of Bullseye and Deadshot) in issue #13, and Catsai and Dare teamed up in issue #168 against Tombstone the Ravager.Dark Claw: The Murder Gag: The only Graphic Novel mentioned as having been published by Amalgam Comics, a version of The Killing Joke, it featured Bruce Wayne (the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, that is) traveling to New Gotham City and teaming up with Dark Claw to stop Hyena (from Legends Of The Dark Claw #1). Also included is the end of Jason Todd as Moonwing (an amalgam of Moon Knight and Nightwing).Diana Prince, Freelance: Diana Prince's title before Bullets & Bracelets.Elsewhat If: An alternate-reality storyline that looks at different ways that Amalgam Comics characters may have changed, an amalgamation of What If? and Elseworlds.Giant-Sized Bat-Thing: Bat-Thing continues his adventures in this series. The adventures of Lobo the Duck are also featured.Giant-Sized Tales of the Amazons: The title Wonder Woman/Amazon was in following her run in Tales of the Amazons.Marine Mystery: The Golden Age comic featuring the debut of Aqua Mariner, a version of Marvel Comics' Sub-Mariner and DC's Aquaman.Mighty Amazons: A version of the Wonder Woman series, this title also featured Shatterstarfire in issue #34 before that character before moved on to X-Patrol (from X-Patrol #1).My Great Astonishment: A Silver Age title, an amalgam of Tales to Astonish and My Greatest Adventure, featuring the Challengers of the Fantastic (from Challengers of the Fantastic #1). In this series, Tino Lumpkin became a Challenger.Secret Crisis of the Infinity Hour: An amalgamation of Secret Wars, The Infinity Gauntlet, Crisis On Infinite Earths, and Zero Hour. In issue #1, Dr. Strangefate summons the heroes of Earth to battle Thanoseid (from Bullets & Bracelets #1). In issue #7, American Girl sacrifices her life for the cause.Showcase of Suspense: An amalgamation of Tales of Suspense and Showcase, this title notably featured Iron Lantern (from Iron Lantern #1). Issues include:-Issue #1 a.k.a. The death of Rhomann Sur and the emergence of Iron Lantern-Issue #27 a.k.a. The Coming of 5700, featuring Iron Lantern 5700-Issue #75 a.k.a. A battle with Madame Sapphire-Issue #84 - The Other Iron Lantern, featuring the debut of Green Guardsman-There were other unnumbered issues involving a fight with Great White and a team-up with Aqua Mariner against H.E.C.T.O.RSleuth Comics: A version of the Detective Comics series (where Batman debuted), this title featured the debut of Dark Claw, in issue #27.Strange Tales of the Unexpected: An amalgamation of Strange Tales and Tales of the Unexpected, this Silver Age imprint featured the debut of Challengers of the Fantastic and Dream Crystal of the Un-People, whom fell in love with Johnny "Red" Storm. Sections of these "tales" were reprinted in Challengers of the Fantastic #1.Strange Tales of War: An amalgamation of Strange Tales and Weird War Tales, this title is notable for the introduction of Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D.Tales of the Amazons: A version of Wonder Woman, this long-running title featuring Prince and Wonder Woman a.k.a. Amazon; each had a 12-page featurette. Diana Prince and Wonder Woman teamed up during a 4-issue plot to face Professor Psycho, Panthera, Circe, and Giganta; Bruce Wayne (of S.H.I.E.L.D.) is also featured during that plot. The last issue was in 1995.Tales of Strangefate: A version of Strange Tales, this title featured the debuts of Dr. Strangefate, Jade Nova, White Witch, and Skulk. Villains included Mephistanus and Baron Wotan (from Dr. Strangefate #1).Tales to Astonish: An earlier title that featured Thorion and the New Asgods (from Thorion Of The New Asgods #1).Radiotower Comics: A version of Tower Comics, this imprint featured the Thunder Crusaders, whose membership included No-Fly and Dynashield, an amalgamation of Tower's T.H.U.N.D.E.R. Agents and !mpact's (a DC imprint) the Mighty Crusaders. Category:Marvel Comics storylines